


February Third

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Eureka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devolution: the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February Third

**Author's Note:**

> *** By the Yuletide Fairy (v1.0) ***
> 
> Written for elynross

 

 

He cracks one bleary eye open, sees the immobile form beside him, and groans. Nathan pushes himself up on his arms, feeling every ache under his bare skin. Henry had reworked the antidote at the last possible second, and the devolution gas hadn't been in Nathan's system long enough to permanently alter his DNA.

That didn't mean waking up didn't hurt like a sonuvabitch.

And then there were the memories. A hirsute and enraged Carter. Nathan's own dominance fueled aggression. Hands drawn into claws, teeth flashing. Mating.

Jack groans and stirs. Nathan smacks him. "Wake up. You're buying me breakfast." 

 


End file.
